Cuentos del Corazón
by Princess Icee
Summary: Es mi cuento de hadas, todo empezó cuando nací. Es un cuento perfecto Quizás un cuento sin final. Me gustaría que este cuento Fuese un cuento infinito que no acabe jamas, que no encuentre un final. Mi cuento de hadas son hechos reales entre cojines y sabanas entre cosas que pasan tan cotidianos


**CUENTOS DEL CORAZON**

**DICLAIMER: Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos porque de ser a si yo se los regalaría a mi novia hermosa pero no son míos solo manipulo sus vidas, son del señor ese que hace a un inglés que aparte de pirata, cejon, y no sabe nadar…. Que aparte está enamorado de su sexy francés PERO TODOS lo ven con el gordo sexy, bueno ya son de Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Nota: REGALO DE ANIVERSARIO PARA MI QUERIDA NOVIA, MI AMADA Y SEXY POR UN MES MAS DE NOVIAS**

**ADVERTENCIA: Universos Alterno, mpreg, -posiblemente lemon- Drama, parejas ramdon /eviten comentario ofensivos referente a las parejas/ toques OC y un poco de Crosover **

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

LA BELLA DURMIENTE

A los 12 años el pequeño ingles tuvo como diagnostico una enfermedad de nombre Narcolepsia, esta era un trastorno que se caracteriza por tendencias del sueño anormales, un ejemplo simple era, que cuando comía, hacia tareas, o incluso cuando estaba bañándose caía dormido de forma inmediata, sus padres siempre estaban al pendiente de él, sin embargo al rubio con cejas gruesas no tenía una vida social, su vida era una cama con muchos almodones gigantes y peluches de conejos rosados, esa era su vida solo esa.

-mother, ¿when I can be normal?-miro a su madre con sus enormes ojos color verdes, más verdes que una esmeralda o un jade.

-No lo sé mi pequeño hijo, pero encontraremos una cura a este problema-le sonríe-sabes que haremos hasta lo imposible para que seas feliz mi pequeño hijo-la madre de este sonrió mucho queriendo darle una esperanza.

-¡YES!, veras que si mama, seré normal y nos iremos de vacaciones y haremos muchas cosas mama muchas cosas!-con esas falsas pero lindas esperanzas el inglés pudo entrar a una escuela de caballeritos, se la pasaba dormido y no podía ni comer sin quedar postrado en las mesas, con el tiempo le pusieron la bella durmiente, porque bueno no es feo para nada y como se la pasa dormido el apodo le quedo más que perfecto. Con mucha curiosidad muchos chicos de fuera lograban entrar solo para ver a ese chico que tanto decían, la curiosidad era tal que la escuela se tuvo que hacer mixta para donceles y jóvenes caballeros.

Unas de las cosas que más enamoraba al francés, era que cualquier persona sucumbía a sus deseos, pero no a todos quería, solo quería personas muy bellas, personas que con la mirada le harían temblar, le harían moverse a un mundo de éxtasis y confort, esas personas solo esas personas.

Escucho muchas veces que en esa escuela había un chico muy hermoso, y que no solo era hermoso, además muchos decían que tenía una enfermedad extraña, por eso ese apodo que todo mundo usaba "La bella durmiente", no fue tan difícil encontrar al pequeño causante de todo, estaba hay mirando como tonto a la nada.

-Bonjour, je me demandais si je peux manger avec vous-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora al joven, este solo lo miro al parecer sin entenderle-decía que puedo comer con usted.

-Conmigo... claro que si usted puede comer aquí conmigo, y quien es usted por cierto, no lo reconozco

-Bueno es que son de nuevo ingreso y bueno quería conocer al famoso chico que apodan Belle au bois dormant-le tomo el rostro queriendo besarlo, pero quedó dormido en su mano, los rumores eran ciertos estaba tan dormido que le preocupo un poco.

El pequeño ingles solo cerro los ojos esperando que el sueño pasara rápido, había escuchado que muchos estaban hay por él, no sabía por qué las personas les llamaba la atención el simple hecho que se quedara dormido, si fuera más normal nadie se fijaría en el por qué no hay cosas interesantes en su vida. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó dormido, solo sabía que una persona le cargaba, podía sentir el movimiento en su cuerpo.

Abrió un ojo -¿Dónde?-miro desorientado los pasillos-¿Dónde me lleva?, puedo caminar me levante ya-trataba de bajarse.

-Tranquilo mon ami, solo te llevo al cuarto porque te ves con mucho sueño un amigo tuyo me dijo donde duermes así que puedes quedarte sin problemas que no te hare daño ni te hare nada malo

-No creo que lo haga, aun así no me gusta abusar de las personas, por eso no quiero que usted me cargue, seguro peso mucho

-Que va mon ami sí parece que comes aire, no pesas ni un poco, además se ve que eres delgado eres muy lindo a decir verdad

Sus mejillas se colorearon con fuerza, estaba mirando al otro chico con algo de pena, había dicho que era lindo, jamás nadie había dicho eso y si así era no lo escuchaba tan a menudo en su cara- No diga esas cosas, solo soy normal tan normal como puedo serlo, no quiero que bueno diga esas cosas que sé que no son reales-bajo la miraba.

-Sabes algo, eres muy lindo y lo diré toda la vida hasta que me muera o hasta que me cambie de escuela porque no eres feo, eres algo muy lindo

-N..no no diga eso, que pena, esas cosas me dan pena solo lo hace para molestarme seguramente es como todos, solo me hacen burlas y me molestan no quiero que haga eso-solloza un poco, en verdad había alguien que de buena fe diga esas cosas.

-Non non llores petit mignon, sabes yo jamás he mentido nunca y espero que tomes mis palabras como algo real, jamás diría algo que no es real y mucho menos para herir a a una persona tan linda como tú.

-Está usted seguro que no es algo como una burla, a mí me hacen este tipo de burlas porque saben que me duermo y se me olvida, me duele mucho cuando me hacen bromas a si

-Bueno a cualquiera, deja de llamarme usted no estoy viejo tenemos casi la misma edad, deseo que me hable de tu.

Le miro, habían llegado a la puerta de su habitación y ahora solo quedaba despedirse de esa persona tan amable, se bajó con cuidado-Muchas gracias por traerme, eres una buena persona y gracias-estaba muy apenado por eso, le miro pensando si sería imprudente al hacerle una pregunta-¿Te gustaría tomar el té conmigo en algún momento?

El rubio alzo una ceja, estaba feliz de que el pequeño rubio de ojos verdes le invitara a tomar algo-Claro que si sería bueno tomar un poco de té, pero a mí me gustaría café

-Gracias, yo te espero en los comedores no llegues tarde por favor-con eso se daría cuenta si él jugaba, se metió a su cuarto algo pensativo, siempre había vivido de esperanzas y una vez más esperaba que esa esperanza fuera buena.

Pasando unas horas se puso a leer ese cuento al que muchos le adjuntan muchas cosas, tomo el libro y comenzó a leer-"Erase una vez una reina que dio a luz una niña muy bonita y hermosa. Al bautismo invitó a todas las hadas de su reino, pero se le olvido, desgraciadamente, de invitar a la más malvada." –pauso un poco, ahora si había hadas en su vida esas serian Lukas y Alexandru, son sus mejores amigos y bueno con ellos está todo el día, Lukas un noruego algo serio y Alexandru un rumano muy sociable, sonrió mucho ante eso, el hada malvada… seria…Anya, pero no es del todo mala, tomo de nuevo el libro mientras su compañero llegaba-"A pesar de ello, esta hada maligna se presentó igualmente al castillo y, al pasar por delante de la cuna de la pequeña, dijo despechada: "¡A los dieciséis años te pincharás con un huso y morirás!" Un hada buena que había cerca, al oír el maleficio, pronunció un encantamiento a fin de mitigar la terrible condena: al pincharse en vez de morir, la muchacha permanecería dormida durante cien años y solo el beso de un joven príncipe la despertaría de su profundo sueño. Pasaron los años y la princesita se convirtió en la muchacha más hermosa del reino."-de lejos miro al chico y sonrió, al parecer si vino.

-Bonjour mon amour, ¿Qué lees?-se asoma un poco para ver el titulo-oh~ La Bella Durmiente que bella historia, ¿en que parte vas?

-Apenas en la parte donde la bruja malvada le está condenando, ¿quieres que lea en voz alta?, eso estaba haciendo, solo que a ti a lo mejor no te gusta

-Vamos lee en voz alta, me gustaría escuchar esa linda voz contándome un cuento, de mientras pediré algo para toma ¿Qué te gustaría tomar?-le mira-

-Pues me gustaría un poco de te rojo con un pedazo de biscocho de galleta y miel-le miro sonriente-me gustan las cosas dulces

-Se nota, bueno iré hace el pedido, ahora que venga te pones a leer eso para mí-se fue a la caja para dejar el pedido, regreso a los pocos minutos ya esperaría sentado los pedidos-Bien continua con esa historia-se acomoda a su lado-

-Bien haber donde me quede… así aquí mismo "El rey había ordenado quemar todos los husos del castillo para que la princesa no pudiera pincharse con ninguno. No obstante, el día que cumplía los dieciséis años, la princesa acudió a un lugar del castillo que todos creían deshabitado, y donde una vieja sirvienta, desconocedora de la prohibición del rey, estaba hilando. Por curiosidad, la muchacha le pidió a la mujer que le dejara probar. "No es fácil hilar la lana", le dijo la sirvienta. "Más si tienes paciencia te enseñaré." La maldición del hada malvada estaba a punto de concretarse. La princesa se pinchó con un huso y cayó fulminada al suelo como muerta. Médicos y magos fueron llamados a consulta. Sin embargo, ninguno logró vencer el maleficio. El hada buena sabedora de lo ocurrido, corrió a palacio para consolar a su amiga la reina."-se detuvo al ver que llego su pedido, olía rico esas delicados toques de chocolate en su biscocho- Que rico huele esto, en verdad que esto es muy rico, ¿quieres probar?, es una mezcla muy ric.. ri…-estaba cayendo en la mesa, de no ser por el otro se golpearía y se quemaría-

Francis miro como se quedaba callado, lo tomo rápido antes de que sufriera un accidente, le abrazo con cuidado entre su pecho esperando que despertara rápido, le gustaba mucho ese chico, quería cuidarlo, quería protegerlo de cualquier persona o hada malvada que le hiciera daño, el seria su príncipe.

Con forme pasaban los días, los padres del pequeño cejon rubio estaba mal al pendiente de las cosas, habían escuchado que tenía cura, que serían unos choques que le activarían las funciones neuronales que no funcionaban bien, había aceptado solo esperaban que todo saliera bien.

-Tengo algo de miedo Francis, me da miedo que algo malo pase mientras este hay en la cama, no quiero olvidar algo, o que quede peor, no quiero dejar de verte-llora-en este tiempo tú, comenzaste a gustarme mucho

-Sabes, quiero confesarte algo, to cuando entre a verte pensaba que serias algo vanidoso por todo eso que decían de ti, pero me equivoque de una manera que solo un bruto se puede equivocar, y bueno me gustaría mucho que fueras mi pareja, sé que regresaras y estaremos juntos para toda la vida

Le mira muy emocionado, estaba muy contento por lo que él decía, se levantó-Vamos a bailar un vals conmigo, yo canto ¿te gustaría?

-Claro que si vamos a bailar amour-le toma con cuidado-¿Qué cantaras para el baile?-se acomodó con cuidado en su cuerpo-Vamos quiero oírte cantar

-"Eres tu mi príncipe azul que yo soñé eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor y al mirarme así, el fuego encendido mi corazón y mi ensoñación se hará realidad y te adorare como aconteció en mi sueño ideal y mi ensoñación se hará realidad y te adorare como aconteció en mi sueño ideal"-le canto mientras cerro los ojos dejando el cuerpo moverse al ritmo de el-"Eres tú el dulce ideal que yo soñé eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor. Al mirarte así el fuego encendió mi corazón y mi ensoñación se hará realidad y te adorare como aconteció en mi sueño ideal"-cantaba muy quedito, le gustaba mucho sentir el cuerpo del otro, el palpitar del corazón parecía música al compás del suyo, todo muy hermoso-Tengo que irme con mi padre, sabes que hoy inician las secciones de eso... Nos vemos mañana ¿Si?

-Estaré esperándote toda la vida, a si quedaras dormido yo iré a despertar con un beso mi linda bella durmiente-le beso los labios con cuidado-Bien ahora ve para que regreses pronto

-Volveré pronto my love-le beso de forma rápida, corrió donde sus papas lo esperaban.

Durante un tiempo regresaba muy cansado a casa, otras veces estaba dormido hay mismo, sentía que con cada descarga en su cabeza olvida las cosas de poco a poco, no quería olvidar a su querido Francis, a sus papas, la vida que sabía que tenía fuera del sueño. Miro un poco por la ventana ese día era la última sección si pasaba algo más ese día estaría bien o quizás olvidaría todo, todo dependía que si su cerebro aguantaba una descarga más.

Con algo de dolor se acercó al inglés, no sabía el resultado, solo se acercó con ese viejo libro de cuento que antes él estaba leyendo-Amour, ¿podrías leer lo último de la historia?, me quede con la duda del que pasa al final

Tomo con debilidad el libro-Claro que sí, pero solo leeré una parte amor –aclaro su garganta-"La encontró llorando junto a la cama llena de flores donde estaba tendida la princesa. "¡No morirá! ¡Puedes estar segura!" la consoló, "Solo que por cien años ella dormirá" La reina, hecha un mar de lágrimas, exclamó: "¡Oh, si yo pudiera dormir!" Entonces, el hada buena pensó: 'Si con un encantamiento se durmieran todos, la princesa, al despertar encontraría a todos sus seres queridos a su entorno.' La varita dorada del hada se alzó y trazó en el aire una espiral mágica. Al instante todos los habitantes del castillo se durmieron. "¡Dormid tranquilos! Volveré dentro de cien años para vuestro despertar." dijo el hada echando un último vistazo al castillo, ahora inmerso en un profundo sueño."-se quedó pensando en esa frase "inmerso en un profundo sueño", ¿era ese su final? –quieres que continúe, puedo un poco más, solo un poco mas

-Non, es hora de tu sección, ve con cuidado-le beso los labios sin dejar que vea esas lagrimas traicioneras-te estaré esperando ma ciel-dijo con mucha alegría, reflejando tristeza en su cara

En la sala acomodaron al rubio, una vez que lo amarraron para que no se moviera le pusieron una mordaza, evitando que se muerda la lengua, pusieron unas cosas en la frente y a los lados. Comenzaron, en poco tiempo se podría apreciar un chico rubio sufriendo sin la posibilidad de gritar de dolor por la mordaza en la boca, sin poder escapar, sin poder cerrar los ojos.

Espero a que saliera por esa puerta blanca, espero mucho a que saliera alguien para que saber de él, pero no había nada, quería llorar mucho por saber que él estuviera bien, ¿Dónde estaba su pequeño rubio de ojos verdes?, acaso el malvado sueño estaba tomándolo para que fuera solo de él.

-Familia de Kirkland, ¿Algún familiar de Kirkland?-se escuchó- ya pueden pasar el paciente está bien todo resulto de una manera muy exitosa, solo dejen que descanse esta aturdido

La emoción corrió por los presentes, los padres y el futuro algo más que un novio entraron emocionados al ver al joven que lucho por no estar sumergido en un sueño.

UN AÑO DESPUES

-"En el castillo todo había enmudecido, nada se movía con vida. Péndulos y relojes repiquetearon hasta que su cuerda se acabó. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido realmente. Alrededor del castillo, sumergido en el sueño, empezó a crecer como por encanto, un extraño y frondoso bosque con plantas trepadoras que lo rodeaban como una barrera impenetrable. En el transcurso del tiempo, el castillo quedó oculto con la maleza y fue olvidado de todo el mundo. Pero al término del siglo, un príncipe, que perseguía a un jabalí, llegó hasta sus alrededores. El animal herido, para salvarse de su perseguidor, no halló mejor escondite que la espesura de los zarzales que rodeaban el castillo. El príncipe descendió de su caballo y, con su espada, intentó abrirse camino. Avanzaba lentamente porque la maraña era muy densa."-se escucha una vos sensible leyendo un poco, se aclara la garganta mientras se escuchaba como tomaba un poco de agua y un poco más vuelo para continuar-"Descorazonado, estaba a punto de retroceder cuando, al apartar una rama, vio... Siguió avanzando hasta llegar al castillo. El puente levadizo estaba bajado. Llevando al caballo sujeto por las riendas, entró, y cuando vio a todos los habitantes tendidos en las escaleras, en los pasillos, en el patio, pensó con horror que estaban muertos, Luego se tranquilizó al comprobar que solo estaban dormidos. "¡Despertad! ¡Despertad!", chilló una y otra vez, pero en vano. Cada vez más extrañado, se adentró en el castillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde dormía la princesa. Durante mucho rato contempló aquel rostro sereno, lleno de paz y belleza; sintió nacer en su corazón el amor que siempre había esperado en vano. Emocionado, se acercó a ella, tomó la mano de la muchacha y delicadamente la besó... Con aquel beso, de pronto la muchacha se desemperezó y abrió los ojos, despertando del largísimo sueño. Al ver frente a sí al príncipe, murmuró: ¡Por fin habéis llegado! En mis sueños acariciaba este momento tanto tiempo esperado." El encantamiento se había roto. La princesa se levantó y tendió su mano al príncipe. En aquel momento todo el castillo despertó. Todos se levantaron, mirándose sorprendidos y diciéndose qué era lo que había sucedido. Al darse cuenta, corrieron locos de alegría junto a la princesa, más hermosa y feliz que nunca. Al cabo de unos días, el castillo, hasta entonces inmerso en el silencio, se llenó de cantos, de música y de alegres risas con motivo de la boda."-concluyo por fin el cuento, sabía que lo iniciaría nuevamente pero espero a que lo pidieran.

Unos ojos curiosos color azules y otros más tímidos color violetas estaban mirando atentos el libro de cuentos, un par de gemelos de un año apenas, que con mucho deleite disfrutaban ese cuento

-¿quieren que lo lea de nuevo mis amores?-miro al de ojos azules mover la mano y aplaudir.

maaa eluevo maaaa-sonrio emocionado abrazando a su hermanos que solo asentía.

-Muy bien mi amor "El cuento de la Bella Durmiente. Érase una vez una reina que dio a luz una niña muy bonita y hermosa. Al bautismo invitó a todas las hadas de su reino, pero se le olvido, desgraciadamente, de invitar a la más malvada."

Una figura que los mira desde afuera-Arthur mon amour no crees que con el tiempo ese cuento se vuelva nuestro, porque yo recuerdo que, todo inicio con un chico de ojos verdes, unas hadas buenas, unos reyes desesperados y un guapo príncipe azul

-Love, entonces no solo se llama La Bella Durmiente, que tal si solo se llamas, Arthur Kirkland-le beso, se despegó para repetir la historia que hace poco había terminado

**FIN~**

**SPOILER DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO~**

Aunque esté a punto de perder mi luz  
todos mis recuerdos siempre permanecerán  
aun perdiéndome entre el mar y el cielo azul  
yo te mirare desde mi lugar  
Luminosa vida mi alma pedía  
entre el cielo y el océano vacío  
sueño con el día en que pueda salir  
y vivir fuera del encierro de los mares  
bajo nubes de oscuro color entre todo el mar  
solo pude ver que bajando ibas tú  
y mi cuerpo solo estremeció, eso lo sentí  
la tristeza inmensa sintió mi corazón  
y aunque mis piernas sientan todo el dolor  
podre soportarlo si a mi lado estas tu  
pero no pidas que baile así como tu  
yo te mirare desde mi lugar  
Ahora lo comprendo, resulta imposible  
que mi vida pueda unirse a la tuya  
aunque grite fuertemente mi voz es muy débil  
y no podrás escucharme nunca  
esa noche desde el barco escuche unas voces  
que me resultaban familiares  
mis hermanas me gritaban Asesínale y yo..  
cantare... cantare...  
bajo el mar yo lo hare  
cantare... cantare...  
mi corazón te daré  
Aunque ya nunca más me podrás escuchar  
nunca dejare de cantar yo para ti  
y rogar por mis días que logres oír  
``mi corazón siempre te lo di´´  
Aunque esté a punto de perder mi luz  
todos mis recuerdos siempre permanecerán  
si algún día se unen el cielo y la mar  
ese día a mi lado estarás.


End file.
